wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Andreea Iridon
Tilisca, Sibiu County, Romania |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-2016 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Izvorani/ CNS Cetate Deva |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Octavian Bellu, Mariana Bitang, Adela Popa, Lacramioara and Cristian Moldovan, Alexandru Militaru |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired}} Andreea Maria Iridon (born November 23 in Tilisca) is a retired elite Romanian gymnast. She's the 2015 European Games Balance Beam silver medalist and Uneven Bars bronze medalist, as well as 2014 European Balance Beam and Floor Exercise silver medalist and team bronze medalist. Junior Career 2013 Iridon made her international debut at a friendly meet with Germany and the USA. She placed third with the Romanian team and tenth in the junior all-around. She went on to compete at another friendly meet, against junior athletes from France. She won gold with her team and on uneven bars, silver on beam and floor, and bronze in the all-around. In July, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, winning bronze with the team and on balance beam, and placing fourth on floor. In September, she competed at the Romanian Nationals, winning gold with her team, bronze in the all-around and on uneven bars, and placing sixth on balance beam. Later, she competed at the Japan Junior International, winning silver on uneven bars and placing fifteenth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the Romanian Junior Nationals, winning bars and beam but placing twentieth in the all-around. In late October, she was named to the Romanian team for the Élite Gym Massilia in November. However, she withdrew and was replaced by Ştefania Stănilă. 2014 In early March, she was named to the Romanian team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo She contributed to Romania's silver medal finish, and won bronze on beam. She competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and France, winning team and all-around gold. In May, she competed at the European Championships, winning balance beam and floor exercise silver, team bronze, and placing sixth in the all-around. She competed at the Romanian Nationals in August, winning uneven bars silver, all-around and balance beam bronze, and placing fifth on floor. Senior Career 2015 Iridon's senior debut came at the Cottbus World Cup in March, but she didn't make the event finals. She competed at her first senior European Championships in April, but did not qualify to the all-around or event finals. In May, she competed three events at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Russia, Italy, and Colombia, winning team bronze. Her performance earned her a spot on the Romanian team for the inaugural European Games in Baku. There, she helped Romania finish seventh in the team final. While she had initially qualified to the all-around and was pulled out in favor of a teammate, she went on to win bronze on uneven bars, despite a fall, and silver on balance beam. At the Novara Cup in Italy in October, she helped the Romanians to team gold. Iridon was named to the Romanian team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but Romania had many struggles. After leaving Catalina Ponor behind in Romania and losing Ana Maria Ocolisan to an injury, the team competed with only five gymnasts. They competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, but a large amount of falls caused Romania to finish qualifications in fourteenth place, missing the team final for the first time in almost fifty years. 2016 Iridon started off the season at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and Germany in early April, winning team silver. However, after Romania failed to qualify a full team to the Olympics at the Test Event, she retired.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2013 - "Amvaj (Instrumental-violin)" by Bijan Mortazavi References